What Really Happened
by El loco uno
Summary: Ever wonder how Dumbledore seemingly knows EVERYTHING? Well, this explains how he became so smart. One-shot R
1. How? How? How?

Ok, this was just something my muses thought of, and I decided to type it up…I typed it last night at about 12:30AM because I knew that if I didn't do it right then, I'd forget all about it when I woke up…So yeah…please, no flames.  
  
Severus: --reads the story--This is rather…different…  
  
I know, I know…Ah well…Can you do the disclaimer please?  
  
Disclaimer: Severus: Since you said please…Tara does not own Harry Potter, thankfully, and she also doesn't own anything else the mentions that you have seen in other places.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Sheree, I got an idea!" Tara grinned, looking at her younger sibling, who was busy on the computer, on neopets most likely…  
  
"Yeah?" Sheree asked, not bothering to look over "Was is it?"  
  
"Well, you know how Dumbledore knows everything that goes on at Hogwarts?" Tara queried "Well my question is how?"  
  
"How? Why?" Sheree looked over to her sister  
  
All of a sudden, a blinding flash of light engulfed them both, and they were in a whole different room…They were just regaining their composure when a black-haired male walked in.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" he looked from Tara to Sheree  
  
"Is it?" Tara breathed  
  
"I think it may be…" Sheree answered  
  
"Well, answer my questions. I do not believe that you two are students."  
  
"We are Tara and Sheree of Happy Land…We come in peace…Take us to your leader." Tara said, standing up, and looking the man over. Black robes, Black, greasy-ahem-SILKY hair, large nose, pale skin complexion…It was the one, the only Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"In that case, follow me" the man, now known as Professor Snape glared "The Headmaster should know what to do with you."  
  
And they followed. It was a peaceful walk…UNTIL Tara spotted a cat lurking in a corner, a cat which she had to touch.  
  
"Ohhh…look at the pretty kitty" Tara grinned as she reached out to touch the cat, which hissed and ran off to a man, known as Mr. Filch, and hid behind this man.  
  
"I wanna touch the kitty" Tara whined, and Sheree looked over at this 'kitty'. It was Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Tara, come on…we can meet Dumbledore…you can touch the cat later!" Sheree told Tara  
  
"Ok…" Tara said, taking one last mournful look at Mrs. Norris  
  
"Hurry up." Snape said, as he was getting rather annoyed at the fact that two muggle girls had just appeared out of thin air in his office, and he was being forced to take them to Dumbledore.  
  
"No need to be so mean Snivelius" Sheree said, dragging Tara away from Mrs. Norris and up the corridor, and earning a glare from Snape.  
  
------------------  
They had finally reached Dumbledore's office, and Severus was in the process of saying the password, when Tara decided to grace them with her voice (HAHA)  
  
"Can I say the password?" Tara begged "Please??"  
  
"You don't know what it is." Snape said, now very annoyed  
  
"I can guess." Tara said indignantly 'Um, Lemon Drop? Nope, Chocolate Frog? Bertie Botts Beans? Ton Tongue Toffees? Cockroach Cluster? Um…" Tara continued to name off several magic and non-magic candies, none of them being the password  
  
"The password is Milky Way" Severus butted in, as the gargoyle jumped out of the way, revealing the spiraling stairway  
  
"That was my next guess!" Tara said, getting annoyed that her favorite HP character didn't seem to like her  
  
"Ah, Severus, what do we have here?" the amazing Albus Dumbledore said, looking at the two girls  
  
"These two girls' names are Tara and Sheree, I believe, Headmaster, and they appeared in my office. They posses knowledge of the magical world, as I can gather, as they were naming off the different rooms as we came here." Snape said, glaring at the girls  
  
"If I may ask a question, Headmaster, and don't ask questions about how we know this…But have the Potters been murdered, and Harry been seen to live with the muggles yet?" Tara inquired to the older wizard, ignoring his taken-aback look.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Dumbledore asked, clearly amazed at the girl's knowledge.  
  
"So you have?" Tara asked again "How long ago was that? And how old is Harry?"  
  
"Nine months I believe. Young Harry is now two years old." Dumbledore answered her question  
  
"Ok, well read these" Tara said, taking five books out of her backpack and handing them to Dumbledore "They should explain a lot…But read them in this order: Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, and Order of the Phoenix"  
  
"Ok…" Dumbledore said, not sure what to think "Who are you anyways?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a wanna-be Death Eater, and she" Tara said, indicating Sheree "is a member of the Padfoot Fan Club…Now, remember, read those, but do not let anyone else read them!!"  
  
"A what?" Dumbledore asked, mouth agape  
  
He however, did not get an answer, as at that very moment, there was a blinding flash of light, and the girls disappeared.

------------------  
"Wh-what happened!?" Tara said, shooting up out of her bed  
  
"Oh, it's only 3AM…" she sighed, looking at her bedside clock, then her dream came flooding back to her "So that's how it happened"  
  
And she went back to sleep.  
  
THE END  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, short I know…but this is just a one-shot that popped into my head…ah well, no flames please…  
  
Severus: So that's how he seemingly knows everything that goes on.  
  
That's the only answer I could get…or maybe a form of time travel?  
  
Severus: --nods--  
  
Well, I guess the only thing left to say is…R&R PLZ!!!


	2. Enter the HalfBlood

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Dr. Pepper, or Lemony Snicket…It is most unfortunate. Do ya think I could buy the deeds to each with my charm? Nah, I didn't think so. Oh well…

* * *

"How will they know?" Tara asked out of nowhere.

"Know what?" Sheree looked up from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

"Know that Dumbly died of course!" Tara sighed heavily. How would the Wizard World know the fate of the second best wizard the world has ever known? Severus, of course was the first.

Tara sat in deep thought for a while, when all of a sudden, a bright flash of light engulfed the two sisters and when the light faded, they found themselves with a full audience.

"Not them again…" groaned our favorite Potions Master

"Dude, are we where I think we are?" Tara grinned as she looked around and admired the architecture of the Great Hall.

"I think we are" Sheree replied equally as enthusiastic. She looked over at Tara who was rummaging through her bag. "What are ya' lookin' for?"

"Number six, duh. He has to know so he can prepare the child. By the looks of it, we're in the third year, Harry is still in the Hospital Wing and Ron looks confused." Tara looked over at her sibling, but was surprised to find an empty space. She turned around and immediately found the girl clinging to one red haired wonder.

"Can I take him home, Tara, please?" Sheree said as she glomped Ron mercilessly.

"Argh! Bloody Hell, Gerroff me!" Ron shouted in dismay

"No."

"Sheree, please, we have a mission. You can glomp Ronald anytime." Tara grinned at the look of horror upon Ron's face "Now, on to business."

"Glad to see you again, Tara. And Sheree, of course. To what may I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Tara with interest. What information would she bring him this time? He guessed that it would be another book about Harry's life. This Joanne Kathleen Rowling person is a very interesting person, in that she had documented Harry's life so accurately. He had learned much about Harry that he didn't know, and even more about the future. This was much easier than sitting around and waiting for Trelawney to make a prediction.

"I have, for you, the sixth book in the series. I must warn you though, what you will read might disturb you, but I assure you, it is all for the best because in the end, HE is not evil. You will know who I'm talking about when you get to page 596. But do not read ahead. You know the rules, do not allow others to read these tomes." With that being said, she handed the 652-page book to the graying wizard. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Dumbledore replied cheerfully, taking the large hardback from Tara and placing it safely in his robes

Tara grinned back, then looked down the table, deciding on whether or not to address Severus. She decided to, and she made her way towards the Potions Master.

"Go away." Severus moaned, his head buried childishly in his arms on the table. Why, oh neptune, why did she have to talk to him?

"No, Severus. I need to tell you some things. One, spitting in rage isn't very attractive. Two, it will get brighter. Three, hold your memories close. Four, you will get your dream, try not to hurt the kid. That's all I have to say." Tara grinned and turned to Remus. "Remus, dearie, to be honest, you could use some chocolate on the next moon. You looked like a giant bald rat…thing…Also, the rat isn't what it seemed."

"Uh, I'll take that into consideration. Who are you?" Remus looked genuinely confused. A girl had just appeared and was telling him to eat chocolate. How did she know about his addiction? By the time he had finished his musings, Tara was on her way towards the Gryffindor table, intent on breaking Sheree's vise-like grip on a certain Weasly child.

"Sheree, if you don't release the dunderhead, you won't get to hug Lupin" Tara said in her most obnoxious voice

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sheree screamed and launched herself at the Head table, targeting herself like a projectile, towards a certain Werewolf.

"Ahhh! Leave me alone!" the Werewolf in question shrieked as the girl attached herself to his upper torso.

"You're mine now! Ehehehehe-etch-a-sketch!" Sheree grinned up at Lupin.

"Go away." Remus said, trying to detach the girl from his body

"We do need to go, Sheree…" Tara sighed sadly "but we will return when seven comes out."

Tara suddenly grinned. Everybody turned their heads to see what she was grinning at, except of course, for Sheree, as she was preoccupied, and Harry, whom Tara was grinning at. Tara held her hand up to the students and make a peace sign. The two girls were engulfed in a bright light, when, all of a sudden, Tara heard an annoyed "meow" and she looked over to see Mrs. Norris hiding behind Mr. Filch.

"KITTY!" Tara squealed, and jumped out of the bright light. She grabbed Mrs. Norris, and returned to the circle of light, cat in hand

"Well, if you get the cat, I get the dunderhead." and with that, Sheree grabbed Ron from his seat and drug him into the light

With the light encircling them, the foursome ascended into the air. All of a sudden, the light disappeared, as did Tara and Sheree. Ron and Mrs. Norris, however descended rather quickly, as it did not seem that gravity was their ally.

---

MEANWHILE

---

"I guess we can't bring them back…" Sheree said sadly.

"Well, Ron is rather crucial to the next few books. I just don't see why Mrs. Norris is so important…" Tara took a drink of the Dr. Pepper can on the coffee table.

"I think that Harry cursed her or something in one of the books…"

"Why did you attack him?"

"I DIDN'T ATTACK HIM! I GLOMPED HIM!"

---

MEANWHILE AGAIN

---

"Who were they?" Harry asked, sitting down beside a dazed Ron

"I'm not sure, mate. They just appeared and one attacked me"

"Oh."

During this conversation, a ghostly reply echoed through the hall.

"I DIDN'T ATTACK HIM! I GLOMPED HIM!"

"Ok…."

* * *

El fin

Well, I figured that I should update, because I did this on the first five, and this is one of my theories on how we know that Severus is innocent. Jk…Sev is innocent though, he can't be evil! Just analyze his worst memory.

Severus: She's right.

Now, R&R! I will be doing this again when book seven comes out!


End file.
